Harry Potter et l'armée de Dumbledore
by gandalflevert
Summary: C'est ma suite des 6 premiers tomes. L'AD renait, Harry va connaitre les descendants de Dumbledore et va durant une formation initiatique devenir avec les autres de L'AD le sorcier qu'il doit etre.
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER ET L ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir et de me passer le temps.On s'amuse comme on peut . Si jamais j'invente des persos nouveaux et bien ils sont à moi et rien qu'a moi**

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire avant OCTOBRE prochain. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**Chapitre 1 : Quelle voie choisir?**

Harry était adossé au mur, incapable de bouger du fait du sort de son directeur. Il fulminait devant la situation. Son professeur de défence contre les forces du mal (dcfm) tenait en joug Dumbledore.

-Severus..., murmura Dumbledore...

mais à ce moment Harry se sentait libéré ,et, surement du a ses talents et réflexes d'attrapeurs s'écria:

-experlliamus! Severus Rogue se trouva ainsi précipité par dessus le parapet, contraignant ses acolytes à la fuite. Severus étant mort, Harry s'approcha vers Dumbledore:

-Tout va bien, je vais vous ammenez à l'infirmerie!

-tu ne peux plus rien pour moi, murmura Dumbledore et il mourut ainsi.

Harry se réveilla suant, il était dans la seconde chambre de Dudley au quatre privet drive. Devant les objets cassés, et l'étagère de livres intacts ( il aime pas trop lire Dudley se souvint Harry), il se sentit rassuré. Mais une tout autre sensation l'envahit, la colère.

-Je ne peux même pas le sauver dans mes rêves, s'ecria t'il!

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'Harry était dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Il était décidé à y rester le peu de temps possible.Durant ces quelques jours , Harry avait beaucoup réfléchit, il avait compris qu'il devait devenir plus fort, un puissant sorcier et qu'il n'allait pas le devenir seul. Il devait former un groupe de sorciers puissants capable de contrer toutes les attaques de Voldemort. Il était décidé à recontacter la plupart des membres de l'armée de Dumbledore et aussi trois autres personnes.

Son plan était simple, disparaitre pendant un moment pour suivre un entrainement intensif et rétablir la paix en grande Bretagne et dans le monde entier.Il avait déja envoyé un message à Ron et à Hermione pour les prévenir de son plan car ils seraient ses deux principaux alliés dans cette guerre.

Ron lui avait répondu:

**Salut Harry,**

**J'espere que tes moldus te traitent correctement, de toute façon tu ne va pas y rester toute les vacances?**

**Je n'en peux plus de voir les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix complétement paniqué sans Dumbledore, la relève est dur à assurer. C'est pour ça que je suis prêt à te suivre, il y a encore eu 3 agressions de moldus , il faut que ça cesse!**

**J'ai trouvé une solution( sans hermione ehe!) pour le lieu et le temps, je t'en ferais part quand on se verra à Godric Hollow dans 5 jours, juste avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur.**

**Salut**

**Ron**

Hermione avait été plus rapide pour sa réponse et elle disait qu'elle s'occuperait de la bibliothèque de l'AD!

Harry était cependant troublé par les révélations de Ron sur l'ordre du Phoenix. Il est vrai que trouvé un chef aussi charismatique que Dumbledore relevait d'une mission impossible cependant Harry voyait bien quelqu'un.

En effet Dumbledore juste avant de mourir lui avait transmis des informations de la plus haute importance. En effet de récente découverte ont montré que l'on pouvait passer a travers le voile qu'avait traversé Sirius et en revenir. Harry savait a quel point la mission était dangereuse car il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais il savait aussi que seul Sirius

pouvait rallier l'ordre du Phoenix sous une seule et même bannière et permettre aux acolytes de Harry de s'entrainer suffisament pour devenir les sorciers du bien les plus puissants à ce jour.

Sur cette image d'espoir, Harry sombrait dans ces sommeils agités. Lorsque qu'inconsciemment il ouvrait les yeux, on pouvait voir toute la détresse d'un garçon à qui on avait volé son enfance et qui devait faire face et défendre le monde de la magie. Mais que devait - il au monde la magie?

Harry se réveilla à 9 h00 . Il entendait le vacarme dans la cuisine ce qui laissait supposer que les Dursley étaient en train de déjeuner . Ce matin Harry était décidé à leur annoncer son départ et il devait mettre quelques petits points au clair

Harry s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entra il sentit la tension s'installer dans la pièce. Il n'en tenit absolument pas compte ,il avait des choses à dire et il les dirait!

-Oncle Vernon , Tante Pétunia, petit cochonnet ( Oh pardon Dudley), je vais m'en aller!

-Ah enf...

-tu te tais, lança Harry. Devant le regard de son neveu il n'ajouta mot. Et en effet, il vit qu'Harry avait changer. Il était devenu plus sérieux, sans méchanceté mais avec une détermination qui semblait enflammer ses yeux émeraudes.

-Comme je le disais , continua Harry, je m'en vais et je ne vous cache pas que c'est un soulagement. Cependant, je dois vous dire tout d'abord merci de m 'avoir recueilli car vous m'avez sauvé la vie au moment ou nombreux étaient les sorciers( j'ai dit tu te tais oncle Vernon pensa Harry) qui voulaient ma mort!

Cependant vous m'avez toujours traité comme un moins que rien c'est pour cela que je pars le coeur joyeux de cette séparation. Pour la mémoire de mes parents, je ne vous punirais pas et je vous propose quelque chose.

En ce moment Harry ressemblait à un vrai griffondor, qui contre toute la mechanceté de ses proches les aide encore !

-J'ai étudié la magie , et j'ai trouvé un livre de magie parlant d'un sortilège de magie qui magiquement parlant assura notre connection et qui me permettra de vous défendre contre une attaque magique, grace a mes talents de magiciens.!

Harry riait interieurement, car au nombre de mot "magie" qui se trouvait dans sa phrase, Vernon frolait l'infarctus! C'était son petit coté Serpentard!

-Et tu pars quand? grogna son oncle.

-Dans 5 jours! Puis pour paufiner sa sortie il sortit sa baguette et sans une parole prononcée fit apparaitre un magnifique bouquet de fleurs pour sa tante.

-Tu vois, la magie ca peut être jolie! expliqua Harry en sortant de la cuisine.

Harry avait besoin de se vider la tête. Il sortit donc de la maison situé au 4 privet Drive pour son footing matinal car à sorcier surdoué, jeune homme bien entrainé.

A quelque heure de footing de la , Ron Weasley étudiait ses plans tout en s'appliquant à ces pompes matinales!

Il parlait tout seul s'écriant d'une seule voie de temps à autre:

-Comment être sur de la distorsion du temps! ou Comment protégé le repère!

Son plan commencait à voir le jour, il sentait qu'il était proche, tout proche de trouver ou il deviendrait les sorciers les plus puissants du bien!

NA : bon c'est ma première fiction , j'en tellement bouffé que j'ai eu envie d'en faire une , dite moi si ca vous plait si ca vous plait pas si ca demarre bien ou s'il faut que ca s'arrête et pis bonne lecture. Tchou


	2. héritage et préparation de sauvetage

HARRY POTTER ET L ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir et de me passer le temps.On s'amuse comme on peut . Si jamais j'invente des persos nouveaux et bien ils sont à moi et rien qu'a moi**

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire avant OCTOBRE prochain. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, allez soyez cool :).**

**Chapitre2 : Héritage et préparation de sauvetage**

Harry aimait courir à Surrey. Il se sentait bien, inconscient du danger qui le tourmentait depuis deja plus de 16 ans. Qui pouvait croire, à Privet Drive, que l'obscur Harry était en fait un héros qui surmontait à chaque fois les coups durs du destin. Il avait beaucoup grandit ses dernières années ce qui lui donnait un physique de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup grandit en peu de temps. Mais il était décidé à changer, à ne pas mépriser l'art du combat moldu très utile contre les sorciers. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de s'entrainer avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Il avait aussi hérité du visage de son père, très fin souligné par des yeux émeraudes. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il plaisait aux filles aux cours de sa sixième année ( même en étant maigrichon :) ) mais son coeur ne battait que pour une seule:

-Ginny, murmura t'il tout en courant

Au bout d'une heure, Harry aperçut la maison du 4 privet drive. Pour une fois il n'éprouva pas de colère, car il avait enfin révélé aux Dursley ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il monta directement dans la salle de bain et pris une douche réparatrice. Il rentra dans sa chambre et :

-Qu'est tu fais la toi! s'écria t'il

En effet un magnifique corbeau se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Hedwige, qui était dans sa cage regardait le nouvel arrivant d'un oeil distrait. Ca ne pouvait donc pas être grave. Harry vit, accroché a la patte de l'animal, une lettre qui semblait assez épaisse.

Il entreprit de recupérer la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il vit tout d'abord une lettre et une sorte de petite boîte.Harry ouvrit la lettre et lut :

**Cher Harry, (**il reconnut l'écriture du professeur Dumbledore, il sentit son coeur se serrer)

**si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que le destin à décider de nous séparer. J'imagine au combien tu dois être triste et je vais te demander d'être fort pour moi, et pour le monde magique. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu deviendrais à mon instar un leader du monde magique. Mais je sais aussi que pour cela, tu dois devenir plus fort. Durant l'année, j'ai beaucoup fouillé dans ton esprit (** ben faut pas se géner se dit Harry qui rougit à l'idée de ce qu'il avait pu trouver) **et plusieurs choses se sont imposés dans ton esprit. Tout d'abord voir la tombe de tes parents, c'est pour cela que je t'ai joint dans mon héritage une carte de Godric Hollow, de ton ancienne maison, de la maison de tes grands parents ,le " manoir des potter", et de la tombe de la famille Potter. Ensuite j'ai compris aussi que tu croyais dur comme fer que ton parrain n'est pas perdu à jamais. C'est vrai et j'ai du surement de te dire avant de mourir si j'en ai eu la possibilité. Mais sache que tu aura besoin de cette corde magique, qui est en fait un fil d'ariane qui te permettra de retraverser le rideau dans l'autre sens. N'oublie pas que l'épreuve sera aussi dur pour toi que pour celui qui sera au bout de la corde alors choisis bien celui qui te servira de soutien. Je te joins aussi trois 3 amulettes pour prendre l'apparence de 3 membres du ministères...**

Harry se dit que son mentor pensait vraiment à tout et que c'était un honneur que Dumbledore le compare à lui!

**...Et la dernière chose que j'ai vu est ton envie de créer ton propre ordre de combat. C'est courageux et c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Je te joins donc une petite bibliothèque qui sera une bonne base de travail pour l 'AD. N'oublie pas, entoure toi de gens de confiance et sois plus qu'un homme, deviens un symbole. Je te joins aussi deux autres petites choses, tout d'abord ma baguette pour tes futurs combats avec voldemort même si je sais que tu maitriseras la magie sans baguette et un oeuf de phoenix. Il sera ton messager pour l'AD.**

**Voila je pense que je t'ai tout dit, si tu as besoin de conseil, mon cadre dans le bureau du directeur à Poudlard sera heureux de te répondre car c'est une partie de moi. J'ai aussi besoin d'un service , j'aimerais que tu incorpores dans l' AD trois membres. Ce sont mes petites filles qui ont 17 ans comme toi. Elles sont en danger et j'aimerais qu'elles soient prêt de toi même si ce sont de redoutables sorcières. Donne ta réponse au corbeau et elles seront averties. Il reviendra pour fixer un rendez-vous. Bon courage Harry et sois fort et reste du côté du bien.**

**PS: très bon choix que Sirius comme successeur alors fais tout ton possible pour le ramener!**

**Albus DUMBLEDORE**

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux devant cette ultime lettre de son maître. Il suivrait ses conseils à la lettre et se montrerait droit devant la confiance du directeur. Harry sortit sa baguette et utilisa un "finite incantatem" pour augmenter la taille de la boîte. C'est vrai qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser la magie hors des murs de Poudlard depuis le retourd de Lord Voldemort.

Il y trouva tout ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait promi! Il vit en particulier une magnifique boite en bois agrémenter de motifs en or! Une tête de lion était dessiné sur cette boîte. Il l'ouvrit et trouva la magnifique baguette du professeur. En fait, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Il semblerait qu'a Poudlard, la magie sans baguette lui suffisait. Il la prit et sentit en lui les éffluves de la magie. Ce n'était pas comme avec son ancienne baguette ou il avait senti de la puissance, la c'était plus profond il commencait à entrevoir la magie en tant que telle. Il la sentait circuler dans son corps et la baguette rassemblait un peu de cette magie! Il comprenait aussi qu'il utilisait très peu de ses capacités. Il s'en réjouit mais se dit très vite qu'il devait travailler dur.

Harry prépara son coin à son phoenix qu'il décida d'appeler Albus allez savoir pourquoi. Il trouva une bouillotte et l'installa près de l'oeuf entouré déjà de couvertures. Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment s'occuper d'un phoenix mais il mettait tout son coeur à l'ouvrage. Il attaqua ensuite la préparation de son plan pour s'infiltrer dans le ministère demain. Il aurait besoin de Ron et Hermione. Il écrivit donc une lettre aux deux intéréssés:

**Ron et Hermione,**

**j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que Sirius n'est pas disparu pour toujours. Dumbledore avant de mourir m'a confirmé la possibilité de traverser le rideau et de revenir vivant. J'ai donc prévu d'aller le chercher demain mais je ne peux pas le faire seul. J'ai donc besoin de vous deux. Pour toi, Ron tu dois trouver le moyen d'arriver au ministère comme si nous étions des employés, (j'ai déja les déguisements) et toi Hermione je veux que tu fasses des recherches sur la corde d'Ariane. Le professeur Dumbledore m'en a fournit une. On se retrouve donc demain ou vous voulez, répondez moi vite si vous vous sentez de le faire et si vous pensez à un lieu de rendez-vous. **

**A bientot Harry**

Il appela Hedwige qui vint se poser sur son bras.

-Emmène ça a Ron et Hermione le plus rapidement possible,expliqua Harry

Hedwige hullula doucement comme pour le rassurer et s'envola. Harry regarda sa belle chouette s'envoler et pensa a celui qui lui avait offert...Hagrid. Il se demanda comment allait son ami qui avait du être très affecté par la mort de son directeur. Il se promit d'aller le revoir avant de partir.

Sur cette pensée Harry s'endormit car les nuits précédentes n'avaient été que très peu bénéfique en sommeil. Lorsqu'il se reveilla il était déja 18h30 et il entendit les Dursley l'appeler pour manger. Le repas se passa dans un silence absolu ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry. Il sortit de la maison car il voulait vérifier quelquechose. Il avait sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche et la mis. Il était décidé à observer le système de sécurité dont il était la cible. Il devait la décrypter car demain il l'a déjouerait. Il vit un chat d'un noir de jais poster sur le muret en face du 4 privet Drive. Pour avoir vu Madame MacGonagall, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un animagus. Il vit aussi deux badauds qui semblaient faire les 100 pas dans privet Drive. Il reconnut Dawlish et comprit qu'il y avait des aurors en faction devant la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il ne pourrait s'en aller sur un balai sans risque de se faire repérer. Le réseau de Cheminette étant trop surveillé il en conclut qu'il devait transplaner. Il rentra chez lui et monta dans sa chambre. Il vit à la lumière d'un coucher de soleil Hedwige qui revenait de sa mission. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et la fit entrer. il décrocha la lettre accroché à la patte de l'animal et lut :

**Cher Harry,**

**on a qu'a se donner rendez-vous chez moi au terrier et je pensais transplaner au ministère. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sûr. J'ai repassé mon permis et je l'ai eu donc ça devrait pas poser de problème et toi tu as déjà réussi donc on fait comme çà. Et evidemment que je me sens d'attaque pour sauver Sirius! **

**A demainRon**

**Cher Harry**

**evidemment que je serai là. J'ai fait les recherches que tu m'a demandé et un fil d'Ariane permet de relier un être à un autre ou plusieurs. Il permet à celui qui est seul de ne pas se perdre et pouvoir revenir sur ces pas. De plus les fils d'Ariane magiques relient physiquement les protagonistes, ainsi les autres peuvent donner leurs forces vitales à celui qui est seul.**

** A demainHermione**

Harry avait maintenant toute les cartes en main. Il était prêt. Il prépara la pierre de vision qui le reliait à Sirius ce qui faciliterait les recherches si elle fonctionnait de l'autre côté, la baguette de Dumbledore et son couteau. Harry allait enfin pouvoir sauver son parrain mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait...

**N/A: j'espere que** **ca vous plait toujours un peu, alors on se retrouve au prochain chapitre et please review :)! merci pour celles qui sont deja arrivées!**


	3. le ramener mais a quel prix?

HARRY POTTER ET L ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir et de me passer le temps.On s'amuse comme on peut . Si jamais j'invente des persos nouveaux et bien ils sont à moi et rien qu'a moi**

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire avant OCTOBRE prochain. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, allez soyez cool :)**

**N/A si vous notez des ressemblances avec des autres fics, ce n'est pas étonnant parce que j'en ai tellement lu et tellement aimé que je remet deux trois trucs de ci de la !**

**Chapitre3 : le ramener mais à quel prix?**

Harry se réveilla reposer ce matin. L'excitation de la préparation pour retrouver Sirius lui avait fait oublier ces démons. Il prit sa douche et descendit déjeuner avec son oncle et sa tante. Ceux-ci le trouvèrent changer. Un mélange de détermination et de joie contenue. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'espoir avait disparu des yeux de Harry mais à l'instar de son phoenix il renaissait de ses cendres.

Harry remonta ainsi dans sa chambre et vérifia qu'Albus avait tout ce qu'un phoenix dans son oeuf pouvait rêver. Il remit une bouillote brulante et souhaita de tout son coeur qu'il n'eclose pas aujourd'hui. Il voulait être là car sa naissance amènera la renaissance de l 'AD. Harry vérifia qu'il avait tout le matériel nécessaire. Il glissa la baguette magique de son directeur dans sa poche et pour la première fois il partait sans sa baguette de houx de 27.5 cm.

Harry transplana donc chez ron , mais assez loin du terrier pour ne pas effrayer tout le monde. Les mesures de sécurité étaient importantes et ils ne savaient pas si sa visite était annoncée. Il entreprit donc de parcourir les derniers mètres à pied. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux, décidement il se fera jamais au transplanage. Ron avait anticipé le voyage de son ami et l'attendait dehors. Ron n'avait pas beaucoup changer depuis cette dernière année. Il était un peu plus grand et plus costaud qu'Harry. Ces longs cheveux tombant sur les épaules lui donnaient un côté rebelle tout comme Harry d'ailleurs. En effet ce n'était plus une touffe mais une jungle selon sa tante.

-Alors bon transplanage?

-oui oui, répondit Harry, mais je préfère quand même le balai avec un petit clin d'oeil à son ami.

-Ouais! enfin Hermione ne devrait pas tarder mais bon tu la connais elle aime se faire désirer.

Tout en disant cela, il rougit un peu ce qu'Harry ne manqua pas de noter.Soudain un pffiou les fit sursauter. Une superbe jeune fille venait d'apparaître. Ron suivait des yeux ses jolies formes mais dès qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait regarda instinctivement ses pieds.

-Salut les garcons, s'écria Hermione . Je suis prête! on devrait peut être se dépecher, il est deja 7h30! Autant essayer de ne pas arriver à l'heure de pointe

-t'as raison, repondit Harry.

Tenez, prenez ça! on va prendre l'apparence de gens du ministère. C'est Dumbledore qui me les a donnés. Par contre j'ai aucune idée de l'apparence que l'on va prendre.

-T'inquiete, tu pourras difficilement être plus laid, pouffa Ron. Ehe c'est parti!

Il prit l'amulette et la mis. Il sentit des fourmis partout dans son corps et puis plus rien. Il était transformé. Soudain il se rendit compte qu'Harry et Hermione étaient écroulés de rire. Il fit apparaitre un miroir et:

-Un petit gros avec des lunettes, murmura Ron. Je te plais encore Hermione? souria t'il.

-hein? pourquoi il dit encore , pensa hermione. Oui Oui! répondit t'elle.

Apres qu'Harry ait pris l'apparence d'un grand barbu aux cheveux bruns et Hermione d'une petite blondinette ils transplanèrent au ministère. Le hall était désert. La statue de la coopération magique avait été restauré d'une main de maître mais la main de maître n'avait pas suffit a oté le mensonge qu'elle proférait.

Ils prirent le chemin du département des mystères sans être inquieter par le gardien qui les regarda passer d'un regard distrait pour replonger encore plus vite dans la gazette du sorcier. Ils prirent l'ascenceur. La preuve du calme qui régnait au ministère était l'absence des petites notes qui volent normalement entre les bureaux. Le calme était tout relatif car au vu des évenements actuels, seul mes matins étaient un peu calme. La nuit, le ministère travaillait d'arrache pied pour empêcher aux moldus de connaître leur existence. Tous les bureaux étaient en effervescence et seul le matin était le siège d'un calme éphèmère.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione prirent le chemin de la salle ou la grande arche était installé. La salle n'avait pas changer mais Harry, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur les tribunes revit l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore et ressentit ce soulagement. C'est çà qu'il voulait, inspîrer le courage et le soulagement à ses alliés et la peur à ses ennemis. Mais il mit de côté ses idées. Il devait mener à bien cette mission.

-Moi j'enlève cette amulette, vais pas supporter d'être énorme tout le temps, expliqua Ron

Harry et Hermione pouffèrent et enlevèrent eux aussi leurs amulettes. Ils se préparèrent, Ron et Hermione d'un côté de la corde et Harry de l'autre.

-Ce fil d'Ariane nous relira Harry, ce que tu vas vivre on le vivra indirectement! tu ne seras pas seul, déclara Hermione

-Je sais, merci pour tout et bon courage à vous je vais faire le plus rapidement possible.

Et d'un bond, il franchit le voile.(N/A: je pourrais arrêter là et laisser le suspens comme dans un épisode de Plus belle la vie mais non je continue :) )

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui une énorme étendue sombre et au fond coulait une rivière. Le styx? pensa Harry.

-en effet, répondit une voix à sa droite!

devant lui se tenait un démon ( du genre Diablo , imposant rouge avec des cornes, imaginer un balrog plus petit mais en chair et rouge)

-Vous... vous allez me faire du mal? demanda Harry

-Non pas pour l'instant. Je connais l'objectif de ta quête. Ton parrain est enchaîné non loin de là. Ceci est le sort de ceux qui traversent le voile. Je suis donc là pour empêcher le retour des idiots qui ont traversé le voile.

-Va pas être facile à tuer celui là, pensa Harry

-En effet, ca va pas être facile, railla le démon. Mais je vois que tu est attaché par un fil d'Ariane, je suis donc impuissant car ta liaison avec l'autre côté implique que tu n'a pas fais un véritable aller. Je ne peux donc t'empêcher le retour mais je peux faire ça!

Le démon lança sur lui une boule d'énergie qu'Harry n'esquiva pas. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

-Je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer... a chaque mètre que tu feras tu subiras une des blessures qui ont jalonné ta vie. Si tu arrives à ramener ton parrain je ne l'empêcherai pas mais si comme je le prévois tu meurs avant j'aurai tout le loisir de m'occuper de toi pour l'éternité.

Harry s'en voulait d'avoir fais du quidditch, trop dangereux! trop de blessures. Par contre ce que le démon semblait oublier c'est que Ron et Hermione était présent et subirait eux aussi une partie des blessures. Harry prit la pierre de vision et tenta de communiquer avec Sirius. Celui- ci avait la pierre sur lui mais il mit deux minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Comment la pierre fonctionne t'elle ici? se demanda t'il

-Sirius, Sirius tu m'entends, demanda Harry

-Comment, Tu n'as quand même pas traverser le voile? rétorqua Sirius. Et puis dans un éclair de lucidité:

-va t'en pendant qu'il est temps, il y a un démon qui va te prendre sinon!

-Non c'est bon j'en ai fait mon affaire (enfin si on veut)! est ce que tu peux bouger un peu, il faut que t'arrive a me localiser et me guider. Le chemin doit être le plus court possible!

Harry alluma sa baguette dans ce lieu qui en voyait que peu. Il se rendit compte que le démon ne supportait pas cette lumière.

-Ok je te vois, tu n'a qu'aller tout droit et tu me trouveras, ta baguette est en axe avec la bonne direction.

Harry avanca donc...il marcha 15 secondes et d'un coup sa cicatrice lui fit mal. Mais pas comme quand voldemort est proche mais comme quand il s'agit d'une vrai cicatrice. Du sang lui coulait sur les yeux.

Ron aussi avait subit la même cicatrice.

-Mon dieu, Ron tu es blessé, cria Hermione.

-C'est rien mais prépare toi Hermione, ce n'est que le début.

Et en effet, plus Harry avançait, plus ils souffraient. Hermione avait déja un bras cassé et Ron avait le nez et les deux arcades d'exploser. Harry lui était encore en état, pour l'instant c'est Ron et Hermione qui subissait le plus. Mais ca allait changer! Ron et Hermione tentait de se soigner mais c'était peine perdu, le fil d'Ariane empêchait toute régénération. Ron avait déja perdu beaucoup de sang et Hermione était blanche.

Mais lorque Ron esquissa un sourire elle reprit courage.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait son bras gauche sans os, (merci Lockheart) mais il avait atteint Sirius. Il était sanguinolant car toutes les petites blessures de jeunesse s'était réouverte. Il se sentait de plus en plus dans le flou mais il devait tenir bon.

-desincarcerem! énonca Harry!

-Qu'est ce qui arrive Harry? s'inquieta Harry

-C'est le principe de l'équivalence Sirius, murmura Harry. A chaque pas, je paie par mon sang. Tu ne dois pas m'aider, tu me suis c'est tout.

L'épreuve pour Sirius était horrible, il devait subir la douleur de son filleul et il était impuissant. Il lançait des éclairs aux démons qui savourait la situation.Il était convaincu qu'il n'irait pas plus loin mais il était surpris que le jeune sorcier soit arriver jusque la!

Harry commenca le chemin de retour. Tout a coup, il sentit un sortilège doloris le frapper de plein fouet. Il tomba genoux à terre et hurla. Il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Au bout d'un temps qu'il semblait être une éternité pour Harry, la douleur du au sortilège s'arrêta.

-S'il faut que je revive tous les doloris que j'ai reçu je suis pas arriver, s'égosilla Harry. Il avait mi dans ses paroles toute sa force mais c'était encore loin d'être fini

-J'adore quand tu cries, railla le démon

Harry se promit de se taire et continua sa route. Sirius l'encourageait et regardait avec fierté son filleul. Il était là subissant toutes les douleurs du monde pour lui. Après douze ans de mépris dans la prison d'Azkaban, c'était une sacré preuve d'amour.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione en prenait plein les dents et ce n'était pas peu dire. Ron avait enchainé deux doloris et s'était éffondré. Hermione avait une immense entaille dans le bras qui saignait abondamment. Ils étaient au bord de la mort. Instinctivement leur main s'était serrer et leur esprit ne faisait plus qu'un. Plus qu'un pour Harry, Plus qu'un pour Sirius. Il se relevèrent tout de même pour une ultime souffrance. Leurs regards étaient déterminés, vivre ou mourir peu leur importait, tant que le bien triomphe.

Harry n'était plus qu'a quelque emcablures du voile. Le démon le regardait avancer, inquiet. Le jeune sorcier s'était vider de son sang, subissait des doloris sans mot dire, mais avancait encore et toujours. Sirius était aussi blanc qu'un mort. Il ne savait pas comment Harry supportait tout ça tandis que les 3/4 des sorciers n'auraient même pas fait l'aller. Tandis qu'il lui restait 5 pas à faire, Harry s'éffondra, la jambe cassé. Ron et Hermione tenait bon mais ne pouvait plus aider Harry. Ou il coupait le fil, ou il mourait la, au département des mystères dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Tandis ce qu'Harry tentait vainement de ramper, le démon jubilait.

-Allez Harry, courage, tu y es preque, murmura Sirius.

mais Harry était dans le coma...

**Suite au prochain épisode ehe, merci aux reviewers, je répondrai au chapitre précédent! j'espere que vous aimez toujours et dite moi si vous avez des suggestions tchou!**

**(N/A c'est quand même terrible comme fin non :) )**


	4. nouvelle donne

HARRY POTTER ET L ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir et de me passer le temps.On s'amuse comme on peut . Si jamais j'invente des persos nouveaux et bien ils sont à moi et rien qu'a moi**

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire avant OCTOBRE prochain. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, allez soyez cool :)**

**Chapitre4 : Nouvelle donne**

Harry était au bord de la mort et il le savait. Il se sentait tout endolori et luttait pour rester éveiller. Seul son oeil droit était ouvert. Il distinguait l'ironie de sa quête qui se terminait à 1 mètre de son but. Il n'entendait juste que le démon qui riait. Il était bien le seul à prendre du plaisir à cette échec.

Sirius n'en pouvait plus de voir souffrir son filleul ainsi.

-Laissez le partir, je vous laisse mon âme en échange.

-me laisser ton âme? s'extasia le démon. Tu sais ce que ça signifie?

-j'en ai bien peur mais je suis prêt à tout pour Harry. Alors est ce que vous acceptez le marché?

-Bien sûr, je préfère le perdre et pouvoir te torturer à volonté durant tout une éternité. On va bien s'amuser! railla le démon.

Sirius était triste mais déterminé. Il regarda celui qui avait tout tenté pour lui et se sentit parcouru par une fierté paternel. Harry n'était pas son fils mais il aurait pu l'être. N'était il pas celui qui avait été choisi par Lily et James pour s'occuper de lui. Pourquoi le privait t'on de tout bonheur? Qu'avait t'il fait pour mériter un tel sort...

Harry comprit plus ou moins la teneur du marché. Il puisa dans ces dernières forces pour avancer de 50 cm en rampant. Le sol était souillé par son sang. Puis le noir complet. Harry ne voyait, ni n'entendait plus rien. Sauf un son, très léger...Une musique qu'il commencait à connaitre car c'est celle qui l'entendait dans les moments ou il frôlait la mort. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination ou s'il était vraiment là...

-Fumseck...murmura Harry

Et en effet, tout à coup l'immense caverne fut illuminé de milles feux. Et au centre de la caverne, une boule de feu semblait foncer sur Harry. Le démon arrêta tout net l'incantation qui allait le lier à l'âme de Sirius. Le phoenix se posa à coté d'Harry et caressa la joue de Harry du bout de ses plumes. Puis il pencha sa tête magnifique sur les principales blessures de Harry. Celui-ci commenca à remuer.

-Tu arrives toujours au bon moment, remercia Harry

En réponse le phoenix lança un puissant son empli de bonheur et de joie. Harry se sentait un peu mieux et réussi à se lever. Sirius n'en revenait pas. Il lança un clin d'oeil au phoenix qui vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Ouah on dirait Dumbledore, s'extasia Sirius.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord car ce geste signifiait une chose. Fumseck s'était lié à un autre être humain, Sirius. Il avait vu en Sirius une âme d'une noblesse rare et un sorcier d'une puissance inégalé dans l'ordre du Phoenix. Le symbole de l'ordre avait lui même choisi chef.

Harry se releva en titubant et sans regard franchit le voile suivit d'un Sirius heureux et qui lança avant de traverser :

-Au plaisir de nous revoir, Satanas et Diabolo.

Le démon fulminait, il était si proche, si proche mais il savait que ça n'était qu'un au revoir enfin voulait t'il le croire!

Lorsqu'Harry traversa le voile, il ne n'attendait pas à cette vision. Ron et Hermione couverts de sang. Il gisait la sur le sol, inconscient. Harry se précipita sur eux. Ils respiraient encore mais leurs visages portaient les sequelles d'une longue agonie. Harry rompit le fil d'Ariane. Instantanément Ron et Hermione ouvrirent les yeux. Le charme était rompu et la douleur envolé. Seul les traces de sang étaient visibles.

-Evanesco, prononca Harry et ils retrouvèrent un aspect à peu près normal. Naturellement, Ron et Hermione se jettèrent dans les bras de Sirius pour l'accueillir. Sirius profitait de cette nouvelle chance. Après cette éffusion de joie, Sirius se tourna vers Harry :

-merci pour tout Harry, je suis fier de toi!

Harry se jetta dans les bras de Sirius pour se laisser aller à une étreinte paternelle. Il avait enfin le droit au bonheur. Il ne se souciait pas de savoir si ça continuerais toujours, il profitait. Sirius aussi était enfin heureux. Puis après toutes ces retrouvailles, Harry reprit la parole.

-Sirius, je t'ai amené la cape d'invisibilité de Papa, cache toi en dessous jusqu"a la réunion de l'ordre de cette après-midi.

-C'est vrai que j'ai envie de faire mon petit effet. Faudrait un petit roulement de tambour non?

Recevant une tape dans le dos de Ron et un clin d'oeil , ils entreprirent de sortir du ministère. Les quatres compères étaient sur un nuage et ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient deja devant le Square Grimmaud au 11.

-Je l'aime toujours pas cette baraque...maugréa Sirius

-Tu préfere la caverne avec Cupidon, pouffa Harry.

-Mhh c'est vrai, encore que, entre ma mère et le démon, je trouvais le démon plus sympathique

C'est sur un fou rire général qu'ils franchirent les portes de l'ancienne maison des black. Elles étaient vides car l'ordre était plus ou moins dissous. Ils étaient décidé à faire une ultime réunion pour déterminer la marche à suivre. C'est à ce moment là que Sirius devait réunir et réassembler l'ordre. Fumseck s'envola de l'épaule de Sirius et alla se poser sur un perchoir dans le hall de la maison. Il montrerait à chaque arrivant que quelque chose s'est produit. Que le Phoenix est revenu.

Sirius prit alors des nouvelles de l'année qu'il avait passé. Il avait deviné que Dumbledore était mort car d'étranges rumeurs avaient circulé, même de l'autre côté du miroir. Il sourit à l'annonce de la liaison entre Ginny et Harry.

-Vous sortiez en couple non? toi et Ginny et Ron et Hermione, lança Sirius.

Les deux intéressés rougir instantanément et Sirius partit en fou rire. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux. Mais, son allégresse fut de courte durée car lorsqu'il apprit que c'était Severus qui avait tué Dumbledore, la table éclata littéralement. D'un geste négligent, Sirius la répara. Harry n'avait jamais vu Sirius faire de la magie sans baguette.Devant les regards interloqués:

-Non mais je m'ennuiais de l'autre côté et le démon m'a dit qu'il existait plusieurs formes de magie. Je me suis un peu entrainé à la magie sans baguette. Je suis pas encore aussi performant qu'avec mais je me débrouille, expliqua Sirius.

-Par contre, j'en était sûr que cette crapule jouait la comédie. Après Peter, je m'occuperai personnelement de son cas.

Il semblait entouré un halo de chaleur durant cette déclaration. Tout au long de la discussion qui suivait, ses yeux reflettaient une colère terrible mais contenu. Puis le moment de la réunion approchait. Il préparèrent donc Sirius. Il lui trouvèrent une robe à lui , et une cape avec une capuche qu'il remontrait sur sa tête. On ne verrait que ça bouche.

Il alla prendre place sur le siège de Dumbledore. 15 minutes plus tard, les premiers membres arrivèrent et regardèrent le nouveau venu d'un oeil méfiant. Il devait connaître le secret du Square Grimmaud donc il ne peut pas être mangemort pensèrent t'ils tous.

Ron, Hermione, et Harry se cachèrent derriere Sirius sous la cape. Autant dire Qu'ils étaient un peu serrer ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Ron (N/A coquin va! ).30 minutes plus tard, tous étaient la. Une trentaine de sorciers étaient présents. Tous se méfiaient de celui qui était dissimulé mais un plus que les autres. Remus Lupin était inquiet. Il connaissait l'odeur du nouveau venu mais c'était impossible. Pourtant son instinct de loup ne le trompait jamais. Il décida de laisser faire et regarda avec attention la suite des évenements.

Mr Weasley lança le débat sur la continuation ou non de l'ordre. Les réponses arrivèrent de tout part. Jamais l'ordre n'avait connu un tel désunissement. Au bout de dix minutes, le nouveau se leva. Les autres membres voyaient qu'il souriait.

-on continuera, lança t'il dans un grognement.

Tous restèrent quoi devant cet ordre.

-Vous me suivrez dans la bataille contre Voldemort (tressaillement dans la salle) continua Sirius. Et vous ne devez plus avoir peur de ce nom, VOLDEMORT, hurla t'il avant de rigoler.

C'est qui cet hurluberlu, pensèrent les autres sorciers, ils se moquent de nous.

-Je vous sens hésitant mais après ce que je vais vous montrer vous me suivrez tous!

Tout à coup, il se jetta sur la table et se transforma en un magnifique chien noir, rendu encore plus grand car il dominait l'assemblée. Il lanca un puissant appel et tout le monde s'écria:

-SIRIUS!

Rémus était le seul à n'avoir rien dit. Il était sous le choc. Il n'y croyait pas, il voyait revir un frère devant ses yeux. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et étreignit Rémus qui s'était levé.

-Comment est-ce possible? je me doutais quelque chose était arrivé car Fumseck était la mais çà je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, expliqua Remus.

Fumseck vint alors se poser sur l'épaule de Sirius.

-Et bien c'est grâce à ,( il bougea négligemment la main et la cape d'invisibilité disparut) Harry Ron et Hermione qui m'ont ramené au péril de leur vie.

-Ils faut les integrer à l'ordre, clama l'assemblée.

-Non, rétorqua Sirius, ils ont d'autres projets mais je ne doute pas qu'ils seront là dans les moments difficiles!

disant cela, il souriait aux trois concernés.

-J'espère que vous ne ferez rien de dangereux,s'inquièta Mme Weasley. Quand même ca ne me rassure pas!

-Vous inquiètez pas Mme Weasley, ce n'est pas dangereux ( enfin pas trop).

La séance se finit 2 heures plus tard. L'ordre du phoenix s'était reconstitué de ses cendres. Voldemort trouva donc encore des sorciers pour l'affronter. Pour l'instant, l'ordre mais d'ici peu l'armée de celui qu'il a toujours craint...

**Voila, voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui et ben laissez moi une tite review c'est toujours cool et comme promis...**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Siashini: On partage les mêmes envies sur Ron et Harry. J'espere que la suite de plaira.

Aiko17: merci des encouragements, ca me motive à mettre plus vite des chapitres!

naste: merci du conseil, j'avais pas vu ce petit détail mais c bon j'ai mis l'option anonyme! tchou


End file.
